With Wings of My Own
by MayuJun
Summary: Eight years. It had been eight long years since Daisuke Niwa took a step on his own two feet. But with a dimension-shattering appearance and a soul baring form, he finds the world and himself once more. Gift fic for cheshirecat.
1. 01 Haru Haru

**With Wings of My Own**

**Warning:** Drama, yaoi (that's boy on boy for you. Have a problem? There's a bunch of other stories somewhere…just not anywhere near me), mild cursing

**Summary:** Eight years. It had been eight long years since Daisuke Niwa took a step on his own two feet. But with a dimension-shattering appearance and a soul baring form, he finds the world and himself once more. Gift fic for cheshirecat.

**A/N:** So…I decided to put all my author stuff around here since I hate reading stories with cliffhangers and then an author note. I mean, it completely ruins the mood. T.T I've been busy with a lot of stuff, and chem. H is killing me. So my parents stole my labtop (took back for an indefinite time, I'd rather say since it sounds better haha), and that leads me to using my brother's computer to type (since they just take away his wireless connection and boom! Instant 1994 computer). So enough about my horribly boring life, and on to the fanfic!

No, I haven't forgotten about _Just Twenty Centimeters Away_, though it seems like it. I'm just…trying to find the right mood to write. I realized that there are a shitload of fanfictions I owe and thus, this is for you _cheshirecat_. Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter One:** Day by Day

_Sometimes gentle, sometimes capricious, sometimes awful, never  
__the same for two months together; almost human in its passions,  
almost spiritual in its tenderness, almost Divine in its infinity._

_—Bayard Ruskin_

---

In every childhood memory, there is always a snapshot of a child's first time.

Beyond most people's expectations and comprehensions was of a small, two year old boy reading for the first time.

The mouth twists in every way possible, bending and forming lopsided 'o's. It stretches as wide as it can, greatly exaggerating movements while hoping to mimic others in a clear cut perfection. Sometimes, a bit of drool leaks out, but it's okay. That's what the mother's there for.

Then arrives the tongue. It trips, stumbling over tricky words. In a rush, it tries to catch up with the mouth, but a misplaced chomp leaves tears in place. Occasionally, even disbelief. But that's what's the father laughs at and eventually, the child does the same.

Finally, there are the eyes. Contrary to popular belief, when a person reads, their eyes do not move in a straight line. It pauses, skipping to the right and darting back before repeating the cycle. After a child has read their first book, it sparkles with such innocent clarity that becomes lost over time.

But in Daisuke's case, he never lost that light.

Even as a strong, wiry seven year old, he never stopped dreaming about the first book he had ever read cover to cover. He kept it locked, deep underneath layers and layers of himself that had emerged once exposed to the outside world, but it never really went away. It stayed with him, growing more powerful and shining brighter than any star in the forgotten skies.

Teachers stared, clearly admiring the dreamer within him. Friends smiled, delighted in his imagination. Foes nodded tacitly, accepting him as a worthy rival. Parents stood by, proud of his big hopes and ambition.

But like every life, trapped within a frame and time of its own, there was also a moment where that dream is inconceivably shattered beyond redemption.

For Daisuke Niwa, that moment came when he decided to fly.

-

-

-

The smell of sour apples hung in the air, mixing in with the aged odor of mothballs. However, it was nothing compared to the overwhelming scent of sickeningly sweet vanilla.

"Excuse me..."

A rather thin, severe looking woman popped a green balloon with her tongue, pulling in the sticky substance back into the hollow pit. The twins stared, widening at the dashes of scarlet the gum had stolen from the blazing cherry lips.

"Uhm, Miss?"

A penciled eyebrow rose inquisitively while the woman sniffed. She demanded, "What do you little brats want?"

The short-haired girl frowned, dropping her jaw in anger. "Why you bit-"

A hand quickly clamped over girl's mouth and the other girl smiled sweetly.

"Why hello there Miss-", she scanned the nametag on the iron board chest, "Manicale. Could we please sign in?"

Miss Manicale stared, beady eyes raking over the girl's outfit. She nodded impassively, though clearly entranced by how the shirt seemed to fit the girl like a second skin, almost as if it had been made just for her.

"And I really must congratulate you on that Tifunky Blaac blouse. It really emphasizes your curves," the girl added, smiling with such vigor, it could've only been honest.

Miss Manicale blinked lightly. "Thank you. Here's the clipboard, though you're a bit short on time. Visiting hours are from 10AM-6PM. Family can stay until 8. You've got half an hour."

Handing the board to the amused girl, then signing her own name with a flourish, she quickly

"Thank you!" the girl replied as she strode off, pulling her sister by the wrist.

As they entered the elevator, the stoic expressions slid off and laughter quickly filled the air.

"Oh wow Risa," the short-haired girl managed to say through giggles. "Suck up much?"

Risa grinned, flipping her long hair back before snapping it back into place. "Only because Miss Manicale's sooo pretty. C'mon Riku. She was totally staring at my clothes."

Riku sighed, though she couldn't help but smile back. "That's because you pay me to tailor your clothes. Lucky for you, I got an A in Home Ec."

A frown made its way to Risa's face and she jutted out the bottom lip, pouting. "Hey! That's not fair. You know I suck at cooking."

"Right you are."

"I could probably blow up a sandwich."

"And turn it into a nuclear bomb while you're at it."

"Yeah! And spaghetti into a chocolate éclair."

"Now _that_ I would eat."

"Meani-"

A sharp ping went off and the girls immediately stopped laughing, a strange expression marring their visage.

They nod sharply at each other and linked arms. As the elevator door opened, a familiar burst of white light shot out and the twins simultaneously raised a hand to shield their eyes.

"Gyah! Turn off the light!" Risa screeched. "Someone turn off the light! I'm going blind!"

A soft chuckle resounded through the room and she heard an apologetic, "Sorry," as the light faded.

"Thanks Daisuke," Risa sighed in relief, smiling at the familiar figure in white. Sitting directly in front window and outlined in a halo, Daisuke looked like an angel.

"You look like a girl," Riku chirped, jerking her head at the hospital gown.

Daisuke frowned. "Gee, thanks. I really needed another jab at my masculinity."

"Or lack thereof."

Messy spikes of scarlet flying everywhere, Daisuke covered his face with pale hands. "Very feminine of you, Riku, to insult a poor, sick guy."

"Because," Riku replied, "I like, totally love my new shoes!"

"Hey!" came the outraged cry.

The two snickered as Risa resumed the infamous pouting face and began 'fixing' Daisuke's wardrobe.

"So," Riku began. "How's the new work of art coming along?"

Daisuke smiled genuinely, eyes lighting up at the mention of art. "Fantastic! You were dead on when you said inspiration can come from anywhere."

A sly grin crept onto her face that could only be Riku. "Well…yeah. I kind of just quoted some dead philosopher's stuff and it made sense."

She cupped her chin, seemingly pondering several ideas. "Come to think of it, dead guys usually are right."

"Oh my god! Is everything you own white?!"

Risa spun around, grinning sheepishly at the blank expressions. "Sorry! Fashion senses…tingling. Must obey!"

"Idiot…senses tingling from over there!" Riku replied, pointing in her sister's general direction.

"Haha, very funny. Now give me that wet thing."

Daisuke stared, aghast at what she had just called his paint brush. "W-wet thing?"

"Yeah. So I can fix your clothes and make you pretty, oh so pretty! Oh so pretty and happy and gay!"

"Uh Risa? I don't think we should make fun of Daisuke's manhood anymore."

"Yeah!" Daisuke eagerly chimed in. "You shouldn't make fun of Daisu-I mean my manhood anymore!"

"Because clearly, it's non-existent."

"Because cle-you little jerk!" he shouted, lunging at Riku. However, the girl was already halfway across the room, dragging her sister by the elbow.

"Well, gotta' go! Big Bang's got a new CD!" Riku sang, launching into fan girl mode. It was both a blessing and a curse how obsessed Riku become over music, the one area both Harada's found common ground on.

"Oh!" Risa reached into her purse, pulling out a small, cloth-laden bag. She threw it, completely missing her target and yet Daisuke still managed to catch it with his fingertips. "Here's some candy, you sugar addict."

Daisuke nodded his thanks, watching the Harada twins argued loudly over Korean music.

"Yeah! I love TOP! He's so handsome and he's like, the best rapper ever!"

"Not really. Tablo's better. And besides, the least attractive albeit better-looking-than-most-people guy in the band's usually the best singer. So Team Daesung!"

"Ew! How could you like th-"

Daisuke thanked whoever invented sound-proof elevators.

-

-

-

"Daisuke! Mommy's here!"

Daisuke groaned. If she was here, that also meant _that_ was here.

Of course, _that_ meant Miss Towa, the family maid. Naturally, she had a bizarre obsession for all that's categorized in some type of romance called BL. Daisuke had accidentally stumbled into Towa's room before and needless to say, Daisuke never looked at her the same way again.

"Daisuke! How'd my cute, adorable little baby?" Towa cried, hugging him with more force than that tiny little body could've ever mustered.

"Hi Miss Towa…" he gasped.

"Please Daisuke! Call me Towa-chan! Like in Japan," she squealed. "Hey! That rhymed!"

"M'kay. I need to breath…"

"Of course, of course!" Towa fervently agreed, releasing him. "Breathing is essential in the human body you know!"

"Daisuke! Emiko made a cake just for you."

Daisuke smiled. Knowing his mother, it was probably a cake big enough to feed the entire hospital staff.

"What flavor?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Just Strawberry A-"

_Hold it steady. _

"Strawberry A Cake!" interrupted a deep voice.

"Dad!" he yelled, as a tall, dark-haired man popped into view.

"Daisuke. Sorry I had to leave you alone with these people. Archeology's interesting, but time consuming. Freakin' H. Takes half a year to uncover some dead guy's tomb."

"Oh Kousuke," Emiko frowned. "Just because you're out of country doesn't mean you can't send a postcard."

"Emiko," Kousuke grinned, his eyes twinkling. "If I sent my family a letter, it would've made me miss you guys more. Then I'd have shipped myself on the quickest flight home."

"Oh Kousuke!"

"Emiko!"

"Kousuke!"

"Emiko!"

"Kousuke!"

"Towa!"

Towa smiled. "Now that we've established names, who'd like to cut the cake?"

Daisuke shot an arm into the air. At his parent's approval and with perfect precision, he cut the creamy cake into six even pieces and allowed his father to distribute it.

_One. Just take one._

"Mhm, this is delicious," Towa gasped.

Daisuke nodded in agreement. "Takes like…the climax of summer and a child's first taste of Mother Nature."

"Very poetic," Kousuke noted through bites. "You sure you really want to be an artist?"

Scarlet eyes shone playfully as they narrowed at Kousuke. "You sure you're really my father?"

"Hm. With that red hair, it could be debatable."

"Kousuke!" Emiko gaped, slapping her husband on the back. "Don't you dare put any ideas in my son's head."

"Don't you mean our son?"

"Keep going like that and it _will_ be _my_ son."

For Daisuke, visiting hours flew by like the wind. One second, it hit a person with full blast and the next, it had vanished without a trace. Only the memories lingered, and even those began to fade.

But Daisuke took no notice of it.

Instead, he was in the bathroom, his stomach emptying itself of every last morsel of sweetness he had eaten.

_Strawberry A Cake my ass,_ he thought bitterly, acid biting into his throat. _Are you just afraid to say Angel?_

He felt another feeling pull at his stomach and found himself heaving above the toilet again.

The dull, sickly light hung in the bathroom and as Daisuke flung water at his face, he made the mistake of looking up.

A fragile boy stared back, completely unlike what Daisuke had imagined himself to be.

His originally tanned skin had faded to a frightening pallor, unhealthy in every reasonable way. The once fearless, determined eyes that shone with such valor were replaced by innocent, wide eyes that seemed shallow. A strange, disheartening dullness at the very depths of his eyes made him feel sicker than he thought possible. Even his naturally spiky scarlet hair had begun to droop, as if to reflect on his insides.

Daisuke spat in the sink with disgust and wheeled his way to the bed. His mother had taken a piece of cake home for his grandfather, Daichi. Now, a lone piece of cake sat, almost perfect in the moonlight.

Weak fingers carefully placed the cake on a clothed lap, and suddenly, the curtain dividing his room was flung open.

"Hey," he whispered almost guiltily, eyes flashing with sincere remorse. "It's Daisuke."

A soft laugh escaped his lips, and a pained smile formed. "Well, you'd remember this voice anyways. It annoyed you at first remember? Too happy go-lucky. And more smiling than you had ever seen."

Hands waved about in the air, gesticulating to no one in particular.

"You even compared me to the sun, though you said I was useless. Well, maybe I am."

Without warning, ruby eyes began to smart, and a dangerous glistening sheen formed at the corners.

"Maybe I am all that, and maybe I'm just a weirdo. But at I know one thing for sure."

With a single-minded determination, the cake found itself carefully placed in the middle of the bed, a plastic fork at its left.

He whispered, "I was…more than okay with you," and then a quick, "Happy birthday Satoshi."

Then Daisuke's shoulders began to shake as if he was a young child again, and his mother was scolding him for being too clumsy. Broken promises, fallen hopes, and various bits of feelings scattered about and he fell through the rabbit hole. He cried. One hour. Two hours. Three.

Time was an irrelevant factor and moved on, though it never healed the broken parts within Daisuke's chest. Instead, it seemed that each passing second only shattered it more.

By twilight, the tormented boy had fallen asleep, though his dreams were plagued by memories. A twinge of pain rippled across his visage, and he continued to let out dry, broken sobs.

From the hospital window, the clouds had dispersed. A single beam of moonlight shot through and engulfed Daisuke.

Though it might've been a trick of light, Daisuke's face went completely blank, adorned by a serene look. The silvery light gave his skin somewhat of an ivory glow, and color seemed to rush back until vitality had been returned. However, a moving cloud truncated the effect and the boy fell back into nightmares once more, his face stretching in pure agony.

Outside, the roaring stopped. Street lights froze, trapped in the unknown abyss between red, yellow, and green. No cars honked, no dogs barked, and no person was awake to see something strange.

When Daisuke looked back on this moment, he somehow knew that even if it was noon, or even the middle of rush hour, no one would've been able to witness the mysteries that the unexplored realms had to offer.

Golden autumn leaves rustled slightly as a foot descended, landing neatly on a thin branch. A single leaf broke off, drifting slowly left to right in the air. As it swayed, a hand instinctively shot out in a blur and the leaf vanished.

Iridescent eyes stared at the faded wrinkles, tracing their every vein with long, nimble fingers. Eyebrows furrowed, seemingly flummoxed by how such a small object could have hidden such amazing art.

"_Kyuu…"_

A smile that could break millions of hearts brightened the sky with its raw intensity. It seemed that the very epitome of love had been concentrated into one very human gesture.

A short flick of the wrist twisted to press a slim digit lightly against perfect lips.

"Not now With," a bass voice murmured. "It's here."

Crimson eyes blinked twice before something wet nuzzled against open skin.

"It's definitely here," he repeated, eyes blazing with full conviction. A hand tapped against the area below the left collarbone. "I can feel it."

At that moment, barely five hundred meters away, a pair of eyes shot open.

Long, mauve hair seemed to fly up as the owner's body dropped down, and With squealed. Without warning, they were airborne. Ebony feathers of all sizes fluttered to the ground, yet somehow never touching it. Instead, it seemed to sink in, a glowing halo wrapped around the edges.

Moonlight shot around the wings, but everything that touched them were absorbed, away and out of the dimension.

Daisuke was asleep, and yet conscious at the same time. He was aware of his body moving, bleary eyes staring vacantly at the cake, at the door, and then around to the wall. However, he could not hear the ethereal melody in the skies though his heart sang along.

"It's strong, With," he announced excitedly. "It's tugging at my heartstrings. I can't…no. I won't resist."

Daisuke felt his body leaning and moving with a strange rhythm. Though he had never heard it before, he followed it perfectly, moving in tune with every beat.

In a moment, longer than any that would ever exist and shorter than possible, scarlet eyes met amethyst ones.

There was no electrical current running down both bodies, no feelings wreaking havoc at their insides, but a simple, reverberating click.

All the chains of events that had been set forth just for this one purpose, this one meeting, fell into place. Every emotion, memory, family, friend, foe, and life itself churned at the inevitable end, and despite that, it was not fate.

It was neither destiny nor fortune. It was something more. Something only willpower and one individual would decide.

Whether it was to abandon all life for this one, fleeting chance, or continue forever and eventually find what he was looking for, it was a choice that he and he alone would make.

It was the night that the legend of the Phantom Thief began.

* * *

**A/N:** My god I've been meaning to get this up in a while. Hopefully, I'll finish it before I start yet another project. xD **Reviews **please? They're a fanfiction writer's anti-drug...or just plain crack. Aha


	2. 02 Goodbye Baby

**With Wings of My Own**

**Warning:** Drama, yaoi (AKA gaymansex oooowahhh), and cursing**  
Disclaimer:** Dear Dark, I have Daisuke in my possession and you will not get him back unless you: 1) Leave DN Angel, 2) Kill Risa and Riku, and 3) Agree to be mine forever. xD  
Also, all the chapters titles come from Big Bang songs. I don't own those either...though I _do_ know how to play Haru Haru on the piano.

**Author's Note:** AND I'm ALIVEEE. Enjoy the story~

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Goodbye Baby

_"The reason birds can fly and we can't is simply that they have perfect faith,  
for to have faith is to have wings." _

_- Sir James Matthew Barrie_

For Daisuke, details were important. They made up his life, his memory, but more importantly, his art.

Having a near photographic memory that blocked out everything except for what he wanted to remember was useful. Naturally, he had no problem recalling what Satoshi looked like.

Every strand of silvery hair was somehow visible to such an extent, fine lines seemed to take place of the usually haphazard hairstyle. They glowed with an ethereal light that even the pallor skin seemed to emit. Rather than clad in a creamy gown, the boy wore a casual light blue t-shirt and dark jeans. As usual, Satoshi was staring out a window, but in place of a cold, vacant expression was a soft smile.

Needless to say, Satoshi was stunning. Never had the boy looked happier, healthier than he had in the time Daisuke had known him.

Satoshi suddenly fixed his eyes on Daisuke and the redhead was momentarily blinded by the flash of light from the glasses.

Daisuke panicked. Had he said that aloud?

Satoshi got to his feet, expression unreadable. He seemed to stare right into Daisuke, going beyond the soul and into something deeper.

"Satoshi, I-I"

The boy began walking toward him, a hand almost reaching up with deliberating slowness. Daisuke gasped as Satoshi plunged him hand through him and around someone else.

"-I'm glad you're back."

Daisuke blinked. Why…had he missed the name? He was one hundred percent sure he had heard it, but the word was empty, indecipherable to his mind.

A stab struck Daisuke's heart and it clenched painfully as Satoshi buried his face into a hidden figure's shoulder.

"No," Daisuke bit his lips. "No…"

A ring of light surrounded Satoshi and suddenly, the boy was far away with his embracer.

"No, please don't hug him. Don't touch him Satoshi, don't touch him," Daisuke pleaded. Another wince went through as a warm smile Daisuke had never seen made its way onto Satoshi's visage. "Only I should…Only I…"

Just as the last blow was about to be delivered, a single obsidian feather fell from the sky. Daisuke watched as it slowly touched the floor, ripples of pure white beginning. Suddenly, dark plumes trailed as a parade of feathers dropped and swirled in a raging storm.

Daisuke was forced to shield his eyes from the razor sharp tips of the feathers and stumbled blindly toward Satoshi.

"Come back! Don't leave me alone Satoshi. Don't leave me-"

"-alone."

Daisuke froze. This voice. He knew this voice. It was a long time ago, but Daisuke never had forgotten that voice. Only one person could create this sound.

"Don't you remember me?"

Daisuke tried. He ravaged every grain of memory, every thought he ever had, but he couldn't put a finger to it.

"I want to complete my promise, even if you don't remember."

Daisuke felt strange. All around him were feathers, frozen in the strangest paradox. Every feather was trapped, facing every direction possible and somehow, more.

"Call my name," the voice all but commanded. "I want you to scream it to the world. Scream it to the heavens until you can't talk. Tell everyone my name is-"

"Daisuke! Daisuke! Are you alright?"

Daisuke blinked, eyes staring blearily into worried brown ones.

"R-riku. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Riku asked bewilderedly. Her eyes glimmered as tears pooled at the bottom. "What's wrong is that you were having some sort of seizure and your entire body was shaking. Then your heart monitor started going out of control. It was almost like some kid was pressing God's button and just randomly throwing chaos into you."

Daisuke almost laughed. "Riku, I think you should be a writer. God's button? That's somehow poetic and well, weird."

The elder Harada didn't laugh. She frowned as Daisuke struggled to push himself to a comfortable position. A few minutes of silence went by until Riku managed to gain control of herself.

"Daisuke, can I ask you a question?"

Daisuke knew what was coming. Even as he answered, "Shoot away," nothing could prepare him for such blunt words.

"Do you regret it?"

* * *

Emiko was blessed. She knew it for a fact. There was nothing that can make her change her mind at this point. She was blessed with a healthy father, a loving husband, and more importantly, an adorable child who carried a part of her within him.

"Daisuke," she sang in a playful voice. "It's time for bed."

Collective groans resound from the other room and Emiko smiled. "Sorry honey, but you really do need to get some sleep. Otherwise, you won't grow taller."

Immediately, Daisuke yelped and faster than she could say 'Strawberry', her child is off to bed.

"Did you brush your teeth yet?" she asked.

A cheerful yes was the response and Emiko smiled back. "Alright then! Who wants story time?"

"Me! Memememe!" her little baby yelled before letting out a high pitched giggle. He fidgeted in his bed, the little body jumping up and down with an almost uncontainable energy.

"Alright then," Emiko paused dramatically. "The usual?"

"Mom! Don't ruin the mood!"

Emiko pretended to sigh. "Alright, let's begin then."

"Yay! Read Kokuyoku!" Daisuke beamed, pushing the picture book to his mother.

"Very well," she said resignedly. Then, in her best storytelling voice, Emiko began, "It started on a night like no other…"

* * *

"No."

"What?"

Daisuke cleared his throat and repeated, a bit slower, "No."

The brunette shook her head almost angrily as a perplexed expression made its way onto her visage. "What do you mean no Daisuke? How can you not be?"

Daisuke didn't really know himself. If anyone but himself had been asked the question, he would have had the exact same reaction that Riku was having now.

"I don't regret it," he declared firmly. "Nor will I ever."

The poor girl was flustered beyond words. She was completely speechless, mouth dropping to a slight 'o'.

"You're crazy," she finally decided. "You've got to be crazy. No one sane would ever…would ever…"

Without another word, she turned and fled from the room.

Daisuke watched as his childhood friend ran away from him and outside of the hospital. She sent him a fleeting look, half hidden in the shadows before furiously pedaling away.

The redhead sat for a minute in pure solitude as the events caught up to him.

"I'm sorry Riku," he whispered to the window. "I just can't regret it."

For the rest of the day, Daisuke had no visitors. With Riku upset, there was no way her twin was willing to show up. School was also taking its toll on Daisuke's friends, forcing them to cram for the upcoming finals.

Daisuke sat, dull eyes staring at an empty canvas. His fingers itched to draw, to bring something to life, but his soul felt empty.

It always hurt when your friends expected too much from you. That much, Daisuke knew from experience.

Suddenly, a squeal rang from in the hallway and Daisuke snapped back to reality.

"Eek! Help! Rat! There's a rat in the cart!"

Curiosity brimming within him, Daisuke stuck his head as possible near the door. It wasn't very often that people encountered rodents, especially in hospitals.

Something white suddenly flashed by and entered the room in a blur. Daisuke sat back, more frightened than dazed.

"Oh god…" Daisuke gulped audibly, incoherency flitting into his mind. What was he supposed to do? Just sit there and let some rabid animal kill him?

The creature dashed across the room and skid to a stop under Daisuke's bed. The redhead immediately froze and he held his breath.

Strange, scuffling noises echoed through the room, clashing with the hallway's panic. As if to laugh upon this situation, a harsh gust of wind struck the window and it flew open.

Daisuke blinked vaguely in surprise. Had he closed the windows last night?

Maple leaves amongst other things danced across the room in light leaps and Daisuke was suddenly made aware of the cake he had left on Satoshi's bed.

The sweet scent of artificial and organic sugar mingling with the unique scent that was solely strawberry wafted in the air.

Daisuke immediately began to feel sick as a memory of last night's events arose. But as he made a motion towards the bathroom, the creature darted out. Daisuke promptly let out the most heartfelt and sickeningly sweet gasp he had ever made.

"Aww!" Indeed, the creature looked to be somewhat of a bunny/dog hybrid. It was pure white and had unworldly pink eyes that gazed cutely at Daisuke.

"I think I'm going soft," Daisuke muttered as he leaned across the bed and stuck out a hand. "Come here…Usagi-chan." He brightened at the Japanese name and thought it fit the cute animal.

"I promise I won't bite." But Usagi-chan apparently disagreed as it bared its teeth rather threateningly. And what sharp teeth Usagi-chan had too.

Daisuke frowned. He searched Usagi-chan's twitching face and an idea suddenly struck him. A curious smile made its way onto Daisuke's face as he pulled himself across the room and to the empty bed.

"Mhm, strawberry cake," he moaned exaggeratedly, sighing deeply at the sweet scent. Usagi-chan perked up, instantly docile. "I wonder if anyone would like this?"

Usagi-chan mewled, ears drooping while large pink eyes widened with a watery effect.

Oh man, this was just too good.

Daisuke stretched and slowly lowered the cake. He watched with anticipation as Usagi-chan's body practically vibrated.

Almost as soon as pale fingers left the place, there was a sharp blur which unceremoniously skid into the cake. Daisuke nearly burst out laughing. Usagi-chan had _slipped_ in his own drool. A puddle, no less.

Light, salmon cream covered the creature's head, but it didn't seem to care. A wet, small tongue lapped at the cake, eagerly consuming every last morsel.

Daisuke chuckled as Usagi-chan proceeded to swallow a whole strawberry, almost as large as its mouth, in a single bite.

Looks like someone really liked strawberries.

Usagi-chan really liked Daisuke. The boy was soft, warmer than the cold floor, and more importantly, had strawberries.

Apparently, the strawberries were Usagi-chan's new addiction.

He slept contently in Daisuke's arms, after several hours of painstaking coaxing, and nuzzled the boy.

It wasn't until a familiar faint whistle rang in 'Usagi-chan's' ears that he woke up.

Though Daisuke didn't hear the whistle, though his sleeping face did wince uncomfortably, it was he sound of glass breaking that woke him up.

He jerked up, bleary eyes gazing blankly at a blurry figure.

"Who's there?" he cried, unable to keep the panic out of his voice.

For some reason, Daisuke felt that the intruder was smiling. He continued to stare at the figure until his vision began to sharpen to normality.

Daisuke's breath hitched.

Sure, he was damn straight and liked the Harada tw-_oh _what was the point. Fuck that. There was a teenager with _purple_ hair standing on the hospital window sill with _wings_. If Daisuke italicized anything more in his mind, he'd be just lovingly sarcastic.

He snorted. As if that made any sense.

Despite the miniature conversation going on, Daisuke found himself utterly stunned. It wasn't the outfit, which fitted the figure like a second skin, clinging to his body in the most deliciously enticing way possible. It also wasn't the appearance, though that was an added bonus.

To be straightforward, what really caught Daisuke's attention was the way the man held himself. There was a certain air of cocky confidence that surrounded him. Even the striking violet eyes glittered wildly, as if to show an unrestrained soul beneath the mortal body.

Daisuke couldn't help but find envy and a bit of admiration toward the angel-like being.

If that constituted to anything, it would simple be cliché.

"With?"

With a sweet hum, Usagi jumped right out of the startled boy's lap and into the angel's open arms.

"With," the angel stared sullenly at the animal and waggled a finger. "Don't just run off on your own. It's not nice."

"Then again," a finger pointed straight at Daisuke and a dazzling smile startled the boy, "You helped me find him."

Scarlet eyes blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Thank for taking care of With, though I never thought he would be nice to a human. He usually bites strangers," the man chuckled nervously, attempting to make a conversation. "I guess you had some good food?"

"Yes, no, I mean," he sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, I had some food. Strawberry cake which was pretty fresh. And yeah, he almost bit me. But what do you mean 'find him?'"

The intruder cocked a head almost playfully and he took on a wistful expression. "Ah, I mean you!"

"Me?"

There was a strong series of nods that Daisuke thought would have been dizzying to anyone else. "Yeah! I finally found you."

Daisuke's eyes narrowed. He glanced the teenager up and down, raking the body with envious eyes. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are."

Daisuke felt like snorting. If he had ever seen this guy, he would have definitely remembered. The charisma was practically leaking from that body and paint-stained fingers itched to draw.

There was a rustle of leaves and for a moment, Daisuke was momentarily distracted by the white curtain which sprayed out in a broken fan.

"Don't you remember me?"

There it was again. That same question. Why did it sound so familiar?

The mauve-haired teenager sighed and blurred out of existence. Before Daisuke had time to leap back, he felt warm arms embracing him in a way that felt much too comfortable.

Daisuke sat, completely rigid as large hands squeezed his shoulders lightly and he breathed. The angel smelled like the stars, skies, and heaven mixed into a singularity. The air around him was slightly cold, but his body radiated unnatural heat.

"You're colder than before," a husky voice whispered into his ears. The words felt like hot energy and completely flood his veins. Daisuke felt a splash of pink rise in his cheeks as the other tightened the hug.

"I-I…"Two hands rose unsteadily to the angel's chest.

"My gods, it's been such a long time. I've really missed you. Every minute that passed felt wrong. It didn't feel right, hasn't felt right until n-"

Violet eyes flew open as a strong force pushed him away. They stared at the heaving boy in raw shock and a hand immediately stretched out to cup the boy's cheek.

"Stop!" Daisuke cried, grabbing the hand in midair. He shook his head furiously, attempting to ignore the blush that adamantly refused to go away.

"Daisuke," the boy's smile slid off and a hurt look entered his eyes. "How can you not remember me?"

Daisuke blinked rapidly. "H-how do you know my name?"

"You told me," came the short reply. The brilliance in the angel's eyes seemed to die out and only a flicker of pained hope shone.

"I don't even know you!" Daisuke grumbled, pulling at tufts of red hair. This was great. Absolutely great. First some guy breaks into the hospital with wings, no less, and apparently, he was a stalker. A stalker Daisuke couldn't remember.

Well, that about summed it up. It was time to press the panic button.

Right as Daisuke reached out to press the button, he heard a question that made him completely freeze.

"What happened to your legs?"

In Daisuke's entire life, he had never heard such a straightforward question be asked by anyone other than a child. He peered curiously at the male, wondering if, by any chance, this guy was sane. Not only was it a forbidden question, but it managed to provide three possibilities.

The first choice was that this was an actual angel. His guardian angel had finally found him and was about to reconcile. This choice was crossed out faster than it had appeared. If there was ever such thing as a guardian angel, he would have found out a long time ago. Then, that angel would've saved him, prevented the pained years to come from ever happening.

The second was that Daisuke was finally going crazy. Sexual deprivation, insomnia, and poor health had finally taken its toll on the poor boy and now he wasn't just hearing voices, but seeing hallucinations. But considering yourself to be crazy wasn't exactly a helpful choice. It wasn't very optimistic either, so Daisuke shoved that thought into the back of his mind.

Finally, there was a memory hidden within Daisuke's mind. Years ago, he had shoved it away in one of his depressing fits. He had almost completely locked away the memory, except some deep, childish part had always hoped.

Daisuke looked up, faintly surprised to see that the angel had repositioned himself under the window. The black night flooded around him, faintly tracing an outline of a strong body and partially hidden wings. From this view, the man's eyes looked almost black. In fact, it matched the -

Faint recognition flickered into Daisuke's scarlet eyes and a single word graced the man.

"Dark."

-it matched the darkness in his heart.

A smile so sad and at the same time, euphoric, appeared and the male closed his eyes. He bowed, hands and arms bending in a style that was similar to that of a butler's. With cooed happily as he launched himself off of the stiff shoulder and back in Daisuke's warm lap.

For a strange moment, Daisuke saw dark feathers swirl in a whirlwind around the angel and something throbbed in his chest. His mind shut down and a steady heartbeat pounded loudly in Daisuke's ears. It was as if every sound had been amplified and channeled directly to him.

His heart clenched almost painfully as a nostalgic voice answered him.

"You called?"

* * *

**A/N:** I love cliffhangers. Unfortunately, you guys don't. Gyahahaha. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! /beams brightly at all the reviewers/ I know it's been a while since I updated in the DN Angel section, so here's the preemptive strike (too much Final Fantasy XIII) at a series of updates. Sorry for the short chapter, by the way. It's easier to write short chapters and continually upload rather than, well, long ones.


End file.
